teenage Rensemee
by lydiabmog97
Summary: Renesmee is now a teenager and in love but not with jacob. sorry this is a rubbish summary but i promice its a good story, possible lemons!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Beep beep beep. I rolled over on to my side and hit the snooze button, two more minutes in bed I thought to myself. It wasn't long before my sleep was interrupted again but this time it wasn't my alarm clock. "Ness" Alice screamed as she ran over to my bed,

"What" I moaned pissed off that she had woken me.

"Get up, get up you don't want to miss your first day back at school do you."

"No of course not it would be such a catastrophe if I did" I croaked sarcastically.

"Well you're lucky you have me to wake you then aren't you" she smiled crookedly.

"Believe me I don't take you for granted" I giggled as I sluggishly got out of bed.

"Jacob is down stairs waiting for you, he is going to give you a ride to school.

"Ah no he is downstairs, I don't want a ride." I lowered my voice so he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Come on Renesmee he just wants to spend some time with you and since you won't do anything with him this is the only way he can do that" she ranted.

It's not that I didn't like Jake cause he is kinda hot it's just that he is such a wet blanket, "I love you renesmee I want to spent the rest of my life with you" gets kind of boring and creepy after awhile. Anyway I am dating someone, Nathan Daniels, he is a lot older than me six years to be exact but he is super cute. I am fifteen and he is twenty one, I obviously haven't told Jake or any of my family this if dad knew Nathans life would be over and I would be grounded for eternity. It's hard keeping such a big secret from him seeing as he can read my mind but I have become a master at keeping my thoughts hidden. Nobody in my family even thinks that I am interested in boys they all think I am a sweet innocent girl, if only they knew. I met Nathan in a cafe in forks he offered to buy me a coffee and we got talking... he didn't ask me my age till our second date, he was surprised at first and it was a little awkward but we couldn't keep away from each other. I only get to see him when my family is out of town hunting but sometimes I bunk of school to do something with him but I have got to make sure it is a last minute decision so my pain in the arse auntie doesn't find out. I've got to be honest I didn't think I would be able to keep it from them for so long, I guess I'm better at lying than I thought. I don't like lying to everybody but I think I'm in love with him and I couldn't bare it we had to stop seeing each other.

I hopped down the stairs, what a surprise Jacob was waiting at the bottom with his arms out. I unwilling stepped into the hug. He picked me up and spun me around,

"Neisse if missed you so much" yea yea I thought to myself.

"Kinda squishing me Jake" I managed to get out,

"Sorry babe let's get going you don't want to be late for school, I've picked out an awesome CD for us to listen to in the car.

BABE! Why did he have to be such a dick? I decided I wasn't going to rise to it "come on then let's go I'll be right behind you I just need to get my rucksack," he jogged out to the car. I turned to Aunt Alice and gave her a cursing look; I threw my bag onto my back and went out into the rain.

"Have a nice day" she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ring ring ring the l bell marked the end of the school day.

I couldn't wait to get out of that shit hole they call school, the only thing that kept me going all day was the fact that my parents were going out of town tonight. I was going over to Nathans loft later; he lives above a bar how cool is that. Maybe tonight would be the night; we were going to be alone with no interruption I thought to myself.

When I got home I found my whole family watching a cricket match on our large plasma screen TV.

"Hello love how was school" my father turned his to head to look at me,

"Fun, how has your day been" I said trying to change the subject.

"Boring" mom butted in before my dad had a chance to reply, "Your father has had me packing all day we are only going for a week I mean how many pairs of jeans does one girl need."

"Pack for all occasion's darling" dad mocked,

"What I thought you were only going for a day "I asked confused.

"Sorry love we forgot to tell you, we decided to stay for a few days it's a long trip so we figured that you would be ok alone for awhile, you are almost sixteen and Jacob was more than happy to stay and look after you."

"I don't need a babysitter" I spat,

"Come on now Ness..."mom said,

"NO" I interrupted her.

"Renesmee we are not arguing over this" my father said sternly,

"Your right we're not" I whispered under my breath. I put my red converse back on and grabbed my jacket from the side board.

"Renesmee you are not going anywhere " my father stood up,

"Oh yes I am" I giggled.

"Let her go, she will come back when she has calmed down" mom told my dad soothingly, my father grunted and sat back down.

I ran to my car slamming the door as hard as I could behind me. I knew exactly where I was going; it was another hour before I had to meet Nathan but if I drove slowly then I wouldn't be too early.

I hit our secret knock on Nathans door to let him know that it was me, childish I know but when I was around him we both acted like idiotic kids. He answered the door in nothing but a towel.

"You're early"

I didn't reply I just leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. He pulled me closer to his toned body, and began kissing my neck. I tried getting my top off and that is when he stopped me,

"Dinner before desert" he teased.


End file.
